Flammable
by dees1
Summary: Background: Set at the beginning of Season 5. Goes A/U but refers back to events of Season 5. Total Clois, no Clana Drama J Plot: Clark and Lois rush to Switzerland to protect Lucy. It doesn't take long for the attraction to kick in and the sparks to start flying. How long can they both deny the inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

Background: Set at the beginning of Season 5. Goes A/U but refers back to events of Season 5.  
Total Clois, no Clana Drama J

Flammable

Prologue.

Lois knew it was a bad idea. Chloe had warned her it was a bad idea, but she needed to talk to him and this was the perfect chance with everyone else at the barn raising. She walked the first few steps up to the loft when she heard heavy breathing and the odd groan coming from the loft. The realisation dawned and she was going to turn around and leave but a half dressed and rather dishevelled Clark peered over the bannister with a dazed and slightly annoyed look at his face.

"Lois, I thought you were still in Switzerland. What happened?" He asked confused.

"I just got back and needed to talk to you, but you know what… maybe it can wait." She was bright red and about to turn around when something stopped her. "Smallville, to be honest I need to speak to you."

Lana suddenly appeared and snapped. "Lois, we are obviously bit busy. Can you talk later?"

"Yeah, can it wait?" Clark asked, his growing embarrassment obvious.

"Ok, see you later… much later." Lois stuttered as tears started to form in her eyes.

Clark felt a pang of guilt as he noticed a tear rolling down Lois's cheek. He looked at Lana for permission to follow but it never came.

"Lana, do you mind?" Clark asked like an obedient puppy.

Lois could hear her response "Look Clark if you go after her, I am going home."

"Please don't! Just give me a few minutes. She obviously needs to talk." He made a snap decision.

"Look.. wait here."

Clark got to the barn door just as he saw Lois climb in her car. He tried to wave her down as she drove past him in an erratic fashion.

He realised he could not follow her so was about to call her on her cell, but was distracted by stomping footsteps on the gravel. He turned to see his livid girlfriend coming towards him. "Give me a call when you are free from distractions."

Clark felt annoyed at that comment. "What do you mean? I did not ask Lois to interrupt us. She is a friend and she needed to talk. "

"Well, maybe you should work out who is more important – your girlfriend, or barely a friend who you cannot bear to be in the same room as most of the time. You definitely need to re-assess your priorities."

"Lana, what is wrong with you. You have been like this since the meteor shower."

"Let me guess. If you had been kidnapped by aliens, then maybe you would understand. I mean where were you when the meteors hit?" She probed him.

"I have told you that I cannot remember. I work up under a pile of rubble and was obviously knocked out. I would have been with you if I could."

After five minutes of rowing over Lana's claims that he did not care and had no idea what she had gone through, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Clark's cell. He looked to see Lois's name on the screen. "I need to take this."

Lana glared at him. "You have made your choice now. Call me when you decide where your priorities lie." She stormed off to her car and drove off.

Clark did not bother to protest and answered his phone. "Hi Lois."

"Can you talk?" Lois sobbed.

"Lois, come back to the farm. I am alone." Clark said quietly.

She hung up and turned her car around, and headed back to what was left of the Kent Farm after the explosion.

Clark walked over when she pulled up. He opened the door and helped her out. Before he could say anything, she hugged him tightly. "I don't know who else to talk to. I need your help, Clark…"

Lois did not speak for a few moments, continuing to cling to him for dear life. He needed to get to the bottom of what was wrong. He pulled himself gently away from her, her tears evident from the mascara smeared down her cheeks.

"Lois, what is it?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I am sorry for disturbing you and Lana before." She whimpered.

"Lois, that's not important right now. Tell me what is wrong and then maybe I can help." Clark signalled for her to sit down and then took a seat next to her on the loft sofa. As she was placing her hands on her knees, her jumper sleeves rose up, showing off some very recent red marks and bruises around one of her wrist.

He gently took her hold of her other wrist and held it up so the sleeve fell back further. "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" He asked; the anger evident in his voice.

She took a deep breath, leaving her hand in his. "Can I start at the beginning?" She asked.

"I'm listening, Lois."

"I met the General as planned in Geneva as we had heard that Lucy had turned up at her boarding school to continue her studies. It was very odd, as I was expecting him to be angry with Lucy over her theft of the $50,000 dollars from Lex, but on the contrary he would not believe that Lucy was to blame. He felt that Marcus Becker must have coerced her and threatened her if she did not cooperate with the extortion plan. I tried to explain that Lucy was a willing participant but as usual he sided with her. He even believed her story about her giving the money to the local children's charity to make amends."

"How can you be sure that she didn't?" Clark asked, playing devil's advocate and hoping he would not live to regret it.

"Believe me, I could see in a second by what she was wearing that the only donation she had made was to the local Prada, Gucci and Armani shops. But the General could not see this and defended her the whole time."

Clark wanted to find out about her bruises so pushed her for more information. " So how did this lead to bruises?"

Lois looked at him. "I will get to that. So, Lucy and I did not see eye to eye for the whole week, and the General spent most of the time acting as referee. Anyway on the last day, I stormed off into town after a particularly bad morning with Lucy. I just happened to say that she was lucky that the Swiss-US extradition treaty was not more stringently enforced. What makes me really angry is that she came into my life in Smallville and took advantage of all my friendships to rip off Lex. Not once did she show any remorse or apologise."

"Anyway I was sitting having a coffee in town when this man sat down opposite me. I asked what he wanted but he said nothing, only raising his newspaper to reveal a gun. He made it very obvious that I was to go with him, so I did. He took me to a disused building. Next thing I remember was blacking out; it turns out that I had been hit over the head by his accomplice. When I came to, I was tied to chair, hence the rope marks."

"Who was he? Let's call the police. Did you escape?" Clark fired question at her, desperate to find out.

"I never found out his name or the other man's. They let me go with strict instructions. I had to return to Smallville and get Lex to 'donate' $10 million to an anonymous account in Switzerland, or they will kill Lucy." She faltered with the realisation of what could happen to her sister.

"Do they have Lucy now? What about the General?" Clark asked.

"No, but they are constantly following her. They are obviously linked to Becker and feel I can finish the job that Lucy couldn't. I saw them in the distance watching us on several occasions. I could not let on to the General and Lucy. The General left the same time as me."

"So how are you going to get money out of Lex? He is not exactly going to willingly give you that much money, or any money for that matter." Clark was puzzled.

Lois turned herself around; she seemed calmer and the tears had dried up. "That's where you came in. These men had obviously done their homework. When I asked how I was supposed to get that amount of money, they said that I was to ask you to help me. They knew all about your history with Lex and they knew that you were one of the few people he trusted."

Clark looked concerned. "Lois, even if their information was in date, which obviously it isn't as I am not on Lex's Christmas card list anymore, he is not going to give us $10 never mind $10 million."

Lois started to cry again. "Clark, I know that, but you are the only chance I have to save my sister. Will you go and talk to him?"

Clark knew that would be the last thing to do as Lex could start to stir up trouble and that could make the situation far worse.

"Lois, it won't work. Asking Lex could put Lucy in danger further. How about asking your father?"

Lois shook her head furiously. "They said any sign of his involvement would result in Lucy being killed. I cannot risk it!"

Clark sat for a few moments. "What do they expect you to do next?"

"They said I had to be back in Switzerland by tomorrow with an update on the situation. They have given me 7 days to get the money wired but want me back so they can keep an eye on me. We have a problem too. I had an escort on the plane and he has been tailing me since I got off the plane. He does not know I am on to him."

"So, let's go and see Lex as they would expect us to do."

Clark grabbed her hand and led her down to her car. "I'll drive."

"No, Smallville. I may be upset, but I am not willing to re-enact Driving Miss Daisy. We need to take decisive action." She managed a small smile at that thought.

They drove off towards the mansion. "So, what are we going to say to Lex?"

"I have an idea." Clark replied. "But to be honest, I don't think we will have to put it into action as there is no way Lex will let me in the mansion. He told me in no uncertain terms that I was not welcome there anymore. As long as we get out of sight and park around the back car park, the man will have no idea that we did not see Lex."

Clark was right. As expected, the security man told them that Lex did not wish to see them. Lois feigned a fainting to stall their departure from the mansion for half an hour.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"What time are we leaving for Switzerland?" he asked.

"We… No, Clark… I am not willing to risk your life too. I will go by myself and you can ask Chloe for help on tracing these men from this end. I will stall them." Lois explained.

Clark nodded in agreement. They soon pulled up at the barn. "Lois, can you give me a moment? I have to get something and then I will drive you to the airport."

He ran in and soon returned. Half an hour later, they were entering the airport. "It is lucky that you left your luggage at Geneva." He smiled. "I never thought I would see the day when you would be travelling light."

"I am sorry to come between you and Lana. It was a little embarrassing with me being the cause of your 'coitus interruptus.' She smirked.

Clark went red and became defensive. "Lois, don't be stupid. We were just hanging out."

"Is that what it is called these days? Well anyway, whatever it was, you can get back to it when I am out of your hair." She replied.

"Pity that won't be for a while." He said as he strode up to the Metro-Air desk. "I would like to book a return flight to Geneva please." He pulled out a bundle of $100 notes and his passport out of his back pocket.

Lois stood back and watched with her mouth wide open in shock. He approached her with a smile on his face and a ticket. "Lois, do you really think I was going to let you go back into the Lion's Den alone. I will not leave your side until this is sorted."

"Thank you so much, Clark. But how are you going to protect me?" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Clark wondered this too, considering he was now without any powers.

Lois and Clark sat in the departure lounge waiting for your flight. "Clark, I was just curious where you got all your cash from. You seem to be flashing it around like you have an endless supply."

"Don't worry I haven't stolen it." He made a joke of it. "My parents give me $5000 from the insurance pay-out on the house to buy some more clothes, as it seems not many survived from the meteor strike on the farm."

"$5000 will buy a lot of plaid." Lois smirked.

"Actually, I thought I might have a change. Doesn't Geneva have a load of shops?"

"Yes, it does but it is very expensive. Lucky for you, the dollar is very strong against the Swiss Franc at the moment." Lois replied. "Anyway we are not staying in Geneva. Before I left I booked a small holiday apartment overlooking the lake in Interlaken. Pity this stay is going to be stressful, as it is a beautifully romantic place to be and generally chill out."

"Romantic…. What have you got planned?" Clark joked. "You know I am spoken for, don't you?"

"Well actually I had to speak to you about that. Lucy is still lusting after you and spent the whole week going on about how cute you are. I think she will make a beeline for you."

Clark smiled. "Well we do need a reason for me coming to Switzerland with you. Did you tell her I was dating Lana?"

"No, because I only found out you two were back on when I got back yesterday. Why, what have you got planned?"

"I think your kidnappers will accept me returning with you, but I thought you could say to Lucy that you saw how lovely Switzerland and you thought it would be the perfect place for your boyfriend to re-coup after the stressful time from the meteor shower. Say someone you won some air-miles on the way back home and decided to be spontaneous and whisk me away back to Switzerland for a romantic break."

Lois was taken aback. "When and how… did you come up with such a convoluted story?"

"It could work!?" Clark queried.

"Yeah it could in theory but there are two problems - firstly we will not be convincing enough and secondly she will pursue you even more. She always liked to chase my boyfriends."

"We will just have to be convincing." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Clark suddenly felt Lois's breath on his ear, she was nuzzling into his neck. "The man is here. " she whispered gently in his ear. "Don't look now but he has taken a seat on the right side of the bar."

Clark nodded slightly to let her know he had heard.

They were interrupted by a boarding call. He stood up and held his hand out. "Let's go." He smiled at her, with his gorgeous hazel eyes staring at her.

She smiled back, and felt something very funny. If she did not know any better she would have said it was a slight nervousness in her stomach. But she did know better and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She grabbed his hand.

Fifteen minutes later, they were settled in their seats. Luckily the plane was only two thirds full which meant they had managed to secure a group of three seats to themselves. Lois spotted the man coming up the stairs at the front of the plane and hoped he would not end up sitting near them. He finally settled about four rows behind them.

It was a twelve hour flight from Metropolis to Geneva, so they were due to land about 10am, so Lois decided she would try and grab some sleep. Although not before her and Clark had a chance to discuss what to tell his parents and even Lana.

"Will your parents be mad?" She asked quietly, making sure they would not be overheard by the man.

"When we get to our apartment, I will contact Chloe as we have a secured line that no-one can tap." He explained.

Lois looked puzzled. "Why on earth do you have a secure connection with Chloe?"

"You know what Chloe is like and we have come into contact with a higher than average amount of Meteor Infected Psychopaths, so we think of it as a safety net. Anyway she might be able to find out about these men who are threatening you and Lucy. She can also break the news to my parents."

"She had better go and see Lana as well." Lois explained.

"No, I don't want her to know, Lo. I cannot trust her not to get involved and let slip to Lex about what is going on." He explained.

"So you don't trust your girlfriend." She questioned him.

"No, to be honest, sometimes I don't." He knew deep down that if he had trusted Lana 100% he would have told her about his secret, however something had always held him back from doing so.

Lois decided not to further this conversation. She was starting to drift off….

Clark watched Lois sleep; her face was so peaceful in stark contrast to how she had been back at the barn. She had her head rested on his shoulder. He did not want to wake her by moving so decide to try and see if he could get some shut-eye too.

"Clark… Clark… " He heard Lois calling him. "Do you want something to eat?"

He opened his eyes and he took a few moments to recollect where he was and what was happening. Ever since Jor-el had taken his powers from him, he seemed to need 8 hours sleep a night to function.

"What time is it?" He said looking at his watch before realising the crossing of time zones was making it too difficult to work out what the actual time was.

"We land in 2 hours or so. You have been asleep for about 7 hours. You must have needed it." Lois smiled. "Have some wine!" she poured him a drink from the small bottle she had. "Remember we can legally drink in Europe."

"God help us." He replied with a grin. "I am not going to play nurse-maid for you."

"Pity, I think you would look quite cute in that outfit. Anyway we have much more important things to worry about. I wonder if we can shake off that man."

"If you let me drive the hire car, then we could get rid of him easily." Clark boasted.

"You are not driving. I have already booked it in my name with no additional drivers, so forget it. It is a 150 mile drive so we may just lose him anyway."

"Ok, you're the boss." He replied taking a sip from his wine. He had not had alcohol so was curious as to how it would affect him.

Before long they were making the descent into Geneva…


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank goodness for that." Lois relaxed a little as they drove off in the hire car on the three hour trip to Interlaken. "Even if he does follow us, at least we can talk now. So, Smallville, what is our plan when we arrive?"

"Do you have to make contact with them or wait until they approach you?" Clark aksed.

"They said they would find me." Lois explained.

"Well, let's use some stalling tactics and say we have made contact with Lex and he says he would try to help but needs to clear it up with his father. After all he does not have full control of Lexcorp anymore so it is understandable that he would need to get clearance." He replied

" more worrying is the fact we have to convince my sister that we are dating. This is not going to be easy. I think we need to make up some ground rules…"

"Ground rules? I am not exactly going to ravish you when you are not looking." Clark bantered playfully. "I promise to keep my hands to myself. No seriously, this is not something we can plan; we just need to go with the flow."

Lois smiled. "Ok, you're on, but if it is getting too much for either of us, we have to agree to end the charade. We could say we had an argument or something, and if you feel it is getting uncomfortable because of the impact on your relationship with Lana. That's fine!"

"Good thinking, Lois. Anyway, I think most of my problems are going to involve fighting Lucy off. She was a little intense during her visit to Smallville. Don't worry about my relationship with Lana; after all you and I are only play-acting, aren't we?."

Lois nodded. "Thank you for coming with me. It means more than you will ever know and I will never forget it, I have never asked how you are holding up after the meteor shower. I am so glad your parents are ok."

"Thanks to you my parents are doing well. They think so much of you, Lois, as do I. That is why I am here for you. You don't even think twice before helping someone, you just do it and ask questions later. You're special, Lo and I am sorry that I don't always show appreciation to you."

Lois was blushing. "You do realise we have spent the last five minutes saying nice things about each other. This could ruin our street cred." She laughed.

He smirked. "yeah I know… it is worrying. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else if you don't. To be honest, no-one would believe it anyway."

"Guess not! Do you think we should tell Lucy we are here or wait until we bump into her." Clark asked.

"I don't know. She is at school until 3pm anyway and she lives there. It is about 3 miles out of Interlaken but she spends most of her evenings in town, so we can track her down. Let's get settled in first."

The rest of the journey was spent telling Clark the precise details of what had gone on during her last trip.

They pulled up at the traditional Swiss Chalet that contained their accommodation for the next week or so. The owner showed them to their small but very cosy looking accommodation. It consisted of a room in the attic, with the most fantastic outlook over the lake from the balcony.

"It is gorgeous, isn't?" Lois commented as she opened the doors leading off from the small living area. "I forgot to tell you there is only one bedroom as I did not expect company."

"Don't worry, I will take the sofa. It seems very comfortable. Do you want a coffee? Grab a seat on the balcony and I will bring one out." He suggested.

Lois nodded, quietly enjoying the pampering being offered by Clark. He could be very caring and attentive when he wanted to be. She knew she should enjoy it because as soon as they returned to Smallville, it would stop and they would get back to their usual teasing banter.

It was a lovely late Summer morning, the sun was glistening off the lake as they sat and discussed the plans for the day.

Lois recapped. "So, let's head into town for some late lunch and get you some clothes, since you travelled with literally the clothes on your back. Let's ring Chloe now. Your parents may be wondering where you are?"

Back at the Talon, Chloe was getting prepared to start Met U the following week, and was knee-deep in boxes deciding what she was taking with her. She wondered what had happened to Clark last night as she hadn't heard from anyone including Lois. She knew exactly what Clark and Lana had planned when they left the barn-raising but Lois was not taking any of it when she said she need to talk to him.

Her cell rang with an incoming call. She knew it was a high priority call from the ringtone she had assigned to Clark on their secured line.

"Clark, are you ok?" She asked, knowing he did not ring that line without good reason.

"Look Chloe, I need you to listen…. I am in Switzerland with Lois. She was kidnapped last week whilst visiting Lucy. They want $10million from Lex within a week or they will kill Lucy. Lucy does not know about any of this."

"Oh my god…" Chloe exclaimed. "Where is Lois now?"

Clark passed the phone over to Lois. "I am here, Chlo. and we are both fine. We just need to come up with a plan to deal with the bad guys, unless of course you can suggest an alternative supply of the money."

"Ok, I will work it from this end to find out who these men are and how they can be dealt with. Can you get photos?" Chloe asked.

"We will try. "Clark added as he took the phone back. "I hate to ask Chloe but can you go and see my parents. You can tell them the truth about what is happening but do not let them get involved. Please cover for me with Lana."

"No problem, Clark. I will see what I can find out, but a photo would be a great help, as I can run it through Interpol. And Clark, take care… and look after my cousins."

Chloe hung up and decided there was no time like the present to break the news to the Kents.

Chloe pulled up outside of the Kent Farm and took a deep breath before approaching the door. She had not decided whether she should tell the Kent's that she was in on Clark's secret. He had not given her any guidance on whether she should or not.

The door was ajar.

"Lana, if you hear from Clark could you let us know." Chloe could hear Martha talking on the phone.

As soon as she put the phone down, Chloe heard Jonathan's voice. "She is hiding something, Martha. Clark is obviously staying over at the Talon. They have being hot and heavy for weeks."

Chloe knocked gently on the door. Martha opened it. "Hi Chloe, you have just saved me a job. I was just about to call you."

"Oh…why?" she asked, acting clueless.

"Have a seat. I'll get you a coffee." Jonathan got up and put the kettle on.

"Ok…" Chloe sat down nervously and wished Clark could have called them himself. Why was it always left to her to break the news?

Jonathan and Martha sat down at the other side of the table. "Chloe, we hate to put you in a difficult situation and we know he is over 18 years old, but can you confirm that Clark is staying over with Lana at the Talon."

Chloe smiled nervously. "No, he is actually staying with Lois at the moment."

"Chloe , you don't need to cover for him. We know where he is. Anyway isn't Lois still in Switzerland."

"Yes she is, but the thing is…. Clark is with her. Lois came home yesterday and they flew straight back out to Geneva. I know you will have loads of questions, so I will tell you with the full story."

Chloe told them about Lois's kidnapping and the threat to Lucy.

"We have to do something. I think we need to tell the General." Jonathan grabbed the phone.

Chloe reacted by getting out of her seat. "Mr Kent, please don't. Lois was been warned that any sign of the General and they would kill Lucy straight away."

"But what else can we do?" Martha asked.

"Trust Clark! He will come up with a plan." Chloe replied.

Jonathan put down the phone. " Chloe, this is complicated and we need to sort this. Would you mind going over to ask Lana if she knows anymore?"

Chloe knew it was time. "Mr and Mrs Kent. With all due respect, I know why it is complicated and why you have more reasons to worry than you would have had a few weeks ago. Clark seems to think he can deal with it even without his powers. I know it is worrying but…."

Martha interrupted her. "What are you talking about Chloe?"

"I know all about Clark's origins and his powers, or rather lack of them… I ended up at his Fortress and was there when Jor-el stripped him of his powers."

Jonathan looked concerned. "Well, I guess we should welcome to the club. I know we can trust you with this secret. So you will know how vulnerable he is."

Martha joined in. "Chloe, he had powers for over 15 years and may think he can do more than he actually can. It will be hard going from almost invulnerable to fully human. He said he couldn't be happier about losing his powers but we know deep down he is having reservations."

"Lois and Clark have another 6 days before Lucy is at risk. Let's trust them to come up with a plan. I think the major worry is Clark and Lois surviving the week together."

Martha smiled knowingly.

"Well, I do have a Plan B which we can fall back on…" Chloe sat down and shared her idea…

Meanwhile back in Interlaken, Lois and Clark left the hotel to do some retail therapy.

"I don't know why but I want a complete image change." Clark explained.

Lois smiled. "Ok, Smallville. Lucky for you I am an expert shopper and suggest that we start from the top and work our way down."

Clark looked nervous. "I don't like the sound of that. It sounds a little dodgy to be honest."

"Smallville, get your mind out of the gutter." She replied playfully. "I was thinking of a new haircut to start off with to go with that facial stubble you are rocking at the moment."

He smiled, thinking it was an interesting proposition, bearing in mind he had never been to a barber before. His hair could not be cut whilst he had his powers. The only way he could do it was to reflect his heat vision off some metal, much like the way he shaved. His various small cuts on his face over recent weeks were testament to how out of practice he was at being human.

Half an hour later, Clark emerged out of the barbers with a very modern, short, gelled up haircut. Lois, who was waiting outside, felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of a sexy, cutting edge Clark. Now all he needed was to put on the new Levi's and shirts she had bought for him. She just hoped her father did not check his credit card statement regularly. Even if he did, he would assume it was clothes she had purchased previous to her return to the US.

"You look so different." She stuttered. "You are not helping yourself with Lucy. She will eat you alive now."

He chuckled coyly. "I will tell her I only have eyes for you." His eyes were fixed on her, as were hers on his. It took a few seconds for him to clock the moment between them and to extinguish the mini-sparks that had ignited between them. "Did you get my clothes? I hope I was right to put my trust in you."

She snapped herself out of her connection with him. "Yes and I don't think you will be disappointed."

"I am impressed with your choices." He commented as he came out of the bathroom in one of the casual shirts and new jeans."

God, could he get any hotter? Lois thought to herself as she felt her face flush and realised she was probably the shade of beetroot at that point. "This heat is really getting to me." She excused herself into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

She appeared a few moments later. "Listen, do you want to go and grab a coffee? There is a lovely place down the road. We could hang out there until Lucy appears. She normally appears about 5pm."

Clark came back to the table with two Latte's and cheese/ham panini's. "Here we go." He smiled as he placed them down.

He sat down and started to tuck into his food.

Lois looked at him. "Can I just ask you something? What's changed in the past few weeks?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"There is something different about you and I cannot put my finger on it. Since the meteor shower you just seem different."

He knew exactly what she meant. His lack of powers had made him more laid back. "You mean I don't seem so serious about life, more chilled out, so to speak."

Lois twisted her face. "On the surface, I would have said yes, but deep down there is more to it than that. You always seemed to go around with the weight of the world on your shoulders, as if Clark Kent had to solve the world's problems. Then suddenly you changed overnight as though the weight had been lifted."

Clark interrupted. "So you are saying I am more relaxed and seem happier."

"No, that's the odd thing. At first glance, you seemed chilled out and happy, but then there were glimpses of something else…"

"Of what…" he probed.

"If I did not know better I would say you are going through some kind of grieving process as though you had suffered some sort of loss. You are trying hard to paper over the cracks and act as though your life is all perfect. But, it's not is it?" she explained.

Clark sat back in amazement. Lois had just summed up his recent life changing events in one go. How did she know him so well? She could read him like a book. It all made sense now. He had not even admitted these feelings to himself but here was his house-mate hitting the bulls-eye with one shot….


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I guess almost losing your family and girlfriend in a meteor shower will affect you in some way. I think I am just going through some sort of grieving process for the loss of my childhood home."

Lois shook her head. "No, it's more than that, but don't worry I am not Lana and do not want full disclosure."

Clark put down his lunch. "What do you mean by that?"

Lois started to look annoyed. "Why do you get so defensive every time someone says something slightly negative about Lana. "

"She is my girlfriend. Why would I not defend her?"

"Clark, I just meant she always goes on about how you are not being 100% honest with her and always feels you are holding part of yourself back. Look, let's not discuss the matter further. I am sorry I brought it up. "

He smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I think I am always defensive because I expect it all to go wrong. But I think this time, we are solid."

"That's great, Clark. You certainly seem to have moved up your relationship up a step. I am just sorry I came between you." She went red. "Mind you, I am sure you will have plenty of time for privacy when she moves into Met U dorms. You won't have your folks prying into your business. On the plus side for me, it will allow me to move back in without worrying about you moaning on about your wait for the bathroom or the fact I am sleeping in your room."

He looked surprised. "You are moving back in?"

"Yeah I am. I miss your mom's home cooking too much and your dad offered me the job as the campaign manager of his push for the Senate. Being there will allow me to keep the finger on the button. It also allows whoever takes over the running of the Talon to have access to the apartment too." Lois explained. "Let's face it, we won't see you for dust once you move in with Lana."

"Probably not!" He laughed. "I think it is great you are moving back in. My parents really loved you living there. You were like the daughter they never had."

"I feel the same way. I have never felt at home like I do when I am at the Farm. I might even miss you." She smirked.

"Lois, regardless of how I joke on with you when we are back in Smallville. You are special. No-one comes close to you in terms of compassion and selflessness. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. Someone is going to be very lucky to end up with you. "

Lois looked at him. "There you go again, complimenting me. Twice in one day. Why don't you go out with me?" she joked, wondering whether there were any serious undertones of reality in her question.

He was silent for a moment, as though he was considering this response. "Lo, I am going out with you, remember." He winked at her.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" She replied.

Clark noticed Lois looking over his shoulder, then her face changed. "Oh god, it's Victoria, Lucy's friend. She has just gone into the café and will definitely see us on the way out. Shall we go?"

He stayed calm. "I haven't paid yet. Let's just go with it. So what if she sees us? We have to begin our charade at some point." Then he pulled his seat so he was right next to her.

Lois did not know what to expect when he moved his chair towards her. Then she noticed Victoria approaching the café door, coming towards them. "She's coming." She turned around to Clark, but suddenly saw his face coming towards her.

He grazed his lips softly across hers and then pulled back. "Better get in character." He whispered before he gently applied more pressure in his second kiss.

Lois felt her senses being assaulted by the overpowering scent of his new aftershave and even more so by the touch of his lips.

For some inexplicable reason, she opened her lips slightly to allow him more access, not that she seriously expected him to take advantage of it. But to her surprise, she felt his hand run through her hair on the back of her head. He gently pulled her in pressing his lips ever harder against hers, giving out a little moan whilst doing so.

"Lois, what the hell….." She heard a familiar voice, making her pull apart from Clark. She shot him a nervous glance, but all she could see on his flushed face was a look of utter confusion.

Lois looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Victoria!"

Victoria grinned. "What are you doing here? Luce said you had left and may I ask who you are eating?"

"Eating?" Clark smiled as he got up and extended his hand to Victoria. "I am Lois's boyfriend. She insisted I had to come with her to see how romantic this country was. And I could barely turn down such a tempting offer." He put his arm around Lois who was now standing next to him and gave her another tender, yet momentary kiss.

"Does he have a name?" Victoria asked, curious why she had not been introduced.

Lois smiled at Clark. "Actually I am going to wait until Lucy is here to do my formal introductions."

Clark could detect a slight hint of dislike towards Victoria from Lois and decided to find out that story later.

"Ok, I can't wait to hear this one. Lois, you are one lucky girl. He is an absolute stunner." She whispered in Lois's ear, but still making sure he could overhear.

Victoria walked off, and as she did she reached straight into her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

Lois sat back down as did Clark although he did not move his seat away from her. "Give it 30 mins and Lucy will be here acting grilling us. And to be honest going by Victoria's reaction I would not be surprised if Lucy was not the only one after you. Maybe Lana should worry."

For some reason, Clark became defensive again at that comment. "Well, Lois… I will tell them the same thing I told you… I have a girlfriend."

Lois looked at him. "Don't we all know it?! Mind you I did not expect a kiss like that. A kiss on the cheek would have sufficed. There seems to be quite a bit of passion hidden under that farmboy exterior. "

He looked flustered at that comment. "I was just acting, Lois, but if I got carried away I will rein myself in next time. I just wanted to be convincing as possible." He made an excuse, albeit an unconvincing one.

"Well, you were definitely that. You even had me convinced. Joking aside… we just need to become more comfortable with our charade so it seems more natural." She explained.

He nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's just try and chill out about this whole thing. The only thing that matters is Lucy's safety."

Lois and Clark sat and waited for the inevitable arrival of her sister. The sign of her arrival came 28 minutes later. "OMG… Clark Kent and my big sister."

Lucy took a seat opposite them. "What the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell me, Lo? How did you manage to bag the cutest guy in Kansas?"

"Hello Lucy. Nice to see you too…" Clark smiled at her.

"Clark, how do you put up with her?" Lucy was wasted no time showing her shock at the pairing in front of her.

"Because I love her." He announced with pride in his voice.

"But you two could not stand each other less than a year ago. What's different?"

Clark continued. "I realised I had missed what was right in front of me all the time. We just had this one moment when the pieces all fell into place." He motioned for Lois to get out her chair and positioned her on his lap.

Lois was becoming more confused by the minute. Clark's acting was off the scale. She realised he was determined to convince Lucy at all costs to reduce the risk of her becoming suspicious. She played along.

"When you are finished the Spanish Inquisition, maybe you could join us for a coffee?" Lois interrupted.

Lucy got up. "You know what, Lo. Why don't you help me to choose which coffee to get?" she grabbed her sister's hand and led her into the café.

"Right tell me everything, sis and how the hell did Clark Kent manage to get even hotter than he already was?" Lucy demanded answers.

Clark sat in his chair realising they would be gone a while. He realised it was going to take him a while to get used to his new human physiology. Having Lois sitting on his lap had left him hot and bothered for some reason ….


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy returned to the table. "She is just taking an important call, Clark. I am sure we can keep busy until she gets back."

"I'm sure." Clark replied as he squirmed in his chair.

"So what do you think of Interlaken?" she asked in a slightly flirty manner.

"It seems nice, exactly like Lo described it. I am looking forward to seeing the sights. " Clark explained.

"I bet you are." She smirked. "Where are you two lovebirds staying?"

"In an apartment down by the lake. It is lovely. "

"Maybe you could join me and some classmates for some swimming tomorrow. Wednesday afternoon has free periods so we head down to the lido and the lake. " Lucy was flirting full on now, so Clark decided to damper her down.

"We'll see." Clark suggested. "I am letting Lois decide what we are doing, as she really wants to show me around. Why don't you suggest it to her?"

"So, she's the boss." Lucy laughed annoyingly. "There is a lot more fun to be had around here other than spending time with Lois. She shocked me last week by how boring she has become. It must be living in that backwater in Kansas. Let's face it, Smallville is not exactly the most exciting place."

Clark smiled at that comment. "Actually you would be surprised. Sometimes I wished it was quieter than it was."

"Yeah right." Lucy replied and rolled her eyes.

Clark could see what Lois meant by her sister's arrogant attitude and she was obviously not remorseful for stealing Lex's money. If only she knew why Lois and he were in town.

Lois suddenly appeared with a look of concern in her eyes. Just then, another blond girl arrived. "Lucy, are you going to introduce to this fabulous man?" She asked, completing ignoring the presence of Lois.

Clark remembered in horror how Lucy's boarding school was an all-girls one and suddenly had visions of 100's girls chasing him through the streets. He was almost tempted to go and ask for a complete re-style on his hair and to revert back to his old clothes.

"Gretchen, this is Clark or should I say God…" Lucy almost drooled over him.

Clark got and shook her hand. "Hello Gretchen, nice to meet you."

"Gretchen, take a seat." Lucy pulled out a chair for her friend.

Clark took a deep breath knowing Lois wanted to talk to him. "Actually if you would excuse Lois and I; we are going to go back to the apartment for a sleep. It was a bumpy flight."

Lucy looked jealous. "Yeah I bet Lois is going to give you a bumpy ride back at the apartment."

Lois was annoyed. "Lucy, when are you going to grow up?" She took Clark's hand and led him away. "See you around, sis."

Once back at the apartment, Clark took a seat next to Lois. "Are you okay, Lo? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was the man who kidnapped me. I would know his voice anywhere. He goes by the name of Klaus and he must be watching as he knew I was inside the café."

"So what instructions does he have?"

"I told him, we had been in contact with Lex and that he is looking into options to give us the money. "

"He did not really say much else except to say, he would make contact in person sometime tomorrow evening and he reminded us of what was at stake." Lois said with a shaky voice.

"At least, we have got past the first hurdle, Lucy believed us." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

After a few moments, she pulled away and held his gaze. "Do you mind if I have an hour or so before going out for dinner. I am very tired." She climbed onto the bed.

"Do you want to join me? It is a big bed and you do look tired." She suggested innocently.

He nodded, realising the differing time-zones and his new experiences of being human were catching up with him. He gently lay down next to Lois and they were both soon asleep.

A few hours later, Lois woke up; something had jolted her awake. She felt the whole bed shake, and looked over to see Clark covered in sweat, thrashing out.

"Father, you are mistaken. Being human is a blessing." Clark cried out. Just then, Lois noticed an arm heading towards her face but she was powerless to stop it. It made contact with her lip, making it bleed almost immediately.

"Clark wake up." She screamed in response.

His eyes burst open and he sat up, looking across at Lois who was standing looking in the mirror in the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Lo." He asked in a panic.

"It's fine." She shouted back at him.

Clark could hear the stress in her voice. He got up and went into the bathroom. "Lo, tell me what's…." then he noticed the bruised bleeding lip forming.

She was dabbing it with a piece of tissue. "It's ok, Clark. You were thrashing out in your sleep, saying something about being a human was a blessing. It sounded very strange."

He grabbed the tissue out of her hand, and ushered her to sit down on the edge of the bed. She did and looked at the look at devastation in his face. "Please don't be upset. Everyone has a nightmare from time to time."

"It's more than that, Lo." He said as he started to dab the tissue on her battered lip. "These nightmares have been going on since the meteor shower. Have you ever wanted something so much and then when you get it, you are left disappointed? I have tried to deny my heritage for so long, burying it whenever I could and pretending to lead a normal life. All I have only ever wanted to fit in. All I wanted was to be normal. Now, I am… deep down, the reality has not matched the dream and I crave my previous life. But now I have no choice but to live the life I have chased for so long."

Lois just sat there listening intently as here was her best friend spilling his heart to her, but she had no clue what he was talking about. She had never heard such vulnerability in his voice and such a need to open the floodgates and let his emotions go.

Clark suddenly snapped out of his story. "I am so sorry, Lo. I did not mean to burden you with my crazy thoughts. I think I am just more affected by the meteor shower than I thought. Please don't take any notice of my maniacal ramblings."

Lois knew that this was the tip of the iceberg concerning his emotions, so decided to back off and allow him to offload further in his own time. Something major had happened to Clark during the past few weeks and it was going to take him a while to share his feelings, if indeed he ever would. She had no idea what he was referring to, but whatever it was, was totally consuming him.

Clark smiled at her. "I am sorry about your lip." She could see his eyes were fixed on her mouth and then he started moving his lips towards her. Ever so gently he pressed his lips to the small bruise that had formed. Slowly but surely he applied more pressure until she suddenly flinched with pain. In response, he jumped off the bed, muttering… "Sorry….sorry. I will go and get some ice from reception to bring down the swelling."

As soon as he was gone, Lois flopped back on the bed wondering what the hell had just happened.

Clark took a deep breath as he left the reception to head back up to their apartment. He wondered why he had felt a need to spill everything to Lois; in fact if he hadn't have stopped himself, he would have told her everything. There was something very special about Lois, but this past day he was having problems defining his relationship with her. Why had he kissed her a few moments ago? Had he wanted to comfort her or was there more to it than that?

He realised in his confusion that he was starting to lose track of the real reasons why he and Lois had come to Switzerland. He was becoming lost in his inner conflict between humanity and his Kryptonian heritage, and he knew he had to re-focus on what really mattered – saving a spoilt brat called Lucy.

Clark walked into the room to find Lois sitting reading a tourist pamphlet on Interlaken. "Lois, can I say something?"

Lois looked up. "Yes, go ahead."

"I think the jetlag and the recurrent nightmares are taking their toll. I did not mean to kiss you; it was a mistake. Can we just agree to get on with the task at hand and ensure that Lucy is kept safe?"

Lois let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, totally. We are definitely on the same wave length and I think the stress of the situation is making us both act a bit crazy."

Both knew that was not true; but neither felt ready to take a step into the abyss of their true feelings, well not yet anyway.

"Chloe, have you got anything yet?" Clark asked as they talked to her on speakerphone.

"I am looking but there is nothing to go on. As soon as you can take a photo, text it to me and I should be able to find out more. Klaus may be an alias or a made-up name, so just keep your ears open for more names. I have spent most of the day scanning emails from that area of Switzerland for buzz words but have drawn a blank as yet."

"Thanks, Chloe." Lois talked into the cell. "I feel much more confident with you on the case."

"I am looking into the chances of this being linked in with the Italian mafia as apparently some gangs are starting to get a foothold in Switzerland with gun-running and drug dealing. The strong economy and easy access to anonymity in the Swiss Banks makes it an ideal place to carry out illegal activities." Chloe explained. "I have also been considering some of Marcus Becker's contacts, but again…. Nothing. I will keep trying."

"Chloe, how did my parents take the news?"

"Not too well at first. I think they are worried for obvious reasons but I did manage to talk them out of calling the General."

"I owe you one, Chloe. The last thing we need is my father breathing down our necks and complicating the situation."

After the call, Lois and Clark headed out on the town to grab some pizza. "So Lois! What are you going to do to protect me from the frenzied women that Lucy seems to go to school with?" He asked, as they finished their dessert.

Lois smiled, the few glasses of wine starting to go to her head. "I don't know. It is partly my fault as I helped you turn into one of the hottest guys around here."

He started to blush. "I don't think a haircut and a few pieces of fashion have turned me into this Adonis everyone seems to think I am. I am just plain old Clark Kent."

"Clark, there is nothing plain about you. I must admit even I come into the barn in a morning sometimes to get a look at your body." She suddenly covered her mouth, realising the alcohol was lowering her inhibitions with every sip. Then she started to giggle.

Clark blushed and then he gave her one of his mega-watt smiles. The few beers he had drank were starting to affect him too and even worse, he was not used to it. "You are kidding, Lo. The only reason you come into the barn is to annoy me."

"Don't believe, Smallville. Anyway I will be stopping any future visits to the barn as I don't want to walk in on you and Lana 'doing the deed'." She laughed.

He smiled. "Not sure that will ever happen anyway. We left our last meeting on bad terms, so she may keep me waiting for punishment, but to be honest if you have never had it, how do you know what you are missing."

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I think you are right Clark. For all we know, it may be overhyped by TV and movies. Why waste our time on what could be such a mundane experience." Lois was beginning to slur.

Clark was shocked by her admission. "You mean you have never…."

Lois finished his sentence. "No, Clark! I have never done the horizontal lambada or got down and dirty with anyone."

"Ok, well that makes two of us and you know what it doesn't bother me. To be honest, I have barely thought about Lana since we arrived here. You are much more fun than she will ever be. You make me laugh so much, Lo. " He replied.

Lois looked down and noticed Clark had downed the three shots of schnapps she had bought him as a dare.

"Shall we go onto a club or something? The night is still young and there is so much fun to be had." Lois announced as she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair.

"How can I turn down such an inviting offer? " He felt like he was on Red K but much more calm and laid back than he ever was with the meteor rock. Lois was opening his eyes to what life as a human could offer and he liked it.

They arrived at the club and hit the dance floor immediately. "I didn't know you could dance, Smallville."

"Well, I have many talents you have never seen before." He whispered suggestively in her ear.

Lois was taken aback by his openly flirtatious remarks. "Like what!" she shouted so she could be heard over the loud music.

"Wait and see." He moved his body closer to her, so close in fact she was having problems focusing on anything about from his gorgeous eyes fixed on hers. Unwilling to wait, she brushed her lips gently across his and waited for reaction. It did not take long. She felt his large hands come across the nape of her neck as he brought her mouth closer to his to allow him full access.

Boldly, her tongue started to play with his, as they began to kiss even more passionately. She could taste the peach schnapps, driving her tongue on to taste more of his mouth.

"Lo, you drive me crazy. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you now. But we are drunk and are not thinking straight." Clark tried to talk sense, but the constant assault of Lois's lips was making it very difficult to get his words out.

"Clark, shut up! Let's go back to the apartment and finish what we have started." She grinned as she led him out of the club on the three minute walk to the lake.

He groaned, knowing he was powerless to stop her. He stopped half way back and pushed her up against the nearest building, kissing her with such intensity that it almost knocked her off her feet.

"Not here, Clark." Lois explained. "We are only moments away from our bed." He stopped kissing her and grinned at her. He had such a look of desire on his face.

They ran back up to their apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Lois clamped her legs around his waist as he moved them over to the bed. He laid her down gently ensuring he did not put his full weight on top of her. The kisses quickly deepened.

Lois started to run her hands up Clark's back, desperate to get his t-shirt off.

Without thinking, Clark blurted out his secret. "This is why I wanted to be human." He groaned as he knelt on bed to remove his t-shirt.

Lois could feel herself freezing but did not want to betray her confusion at his comment. She looked up at him and wanted this more than anything, but something about his announcement was making her hold back. She distracted him. "Clark, do you have any protection?"

His face turned serious. "No, I didn't think this would be happening. I will go down to the pub and grab something."

Clark grabbed his t-shirt and headed out of the apartment. It was only after a few yards, that the reality hit him. What was he and Lois doing? He wanted her to be with her but not whilst under the influence of far too much alcohol. He decided to go back up to the room to explain his change of heart.

He entered the room and found Lois fast asleep and snoring on the bed. He smiled and climbed in next to her.

Lois felt Clark's body cuddling up to her, but knew deep down that taking it further was a mistake, at least until they were both sober and perhaps even more importantly that Clark opened up about his strange comment….


	5. Chapter 5

Lois was unsure whether the smell of coffee wafting past her nose was a figment of her dream or a reality.

She opened her eyes, but slammed them shut when sun streaming through the windows hit them. A few seconds later, she blinked a few times until her eyes became accustomed to the bright light.

She sat up slowly in bed, not rushing so not to make her banging headache worse.

"Lo, I made you some coffee." She looked over and noticed Clark walking over to the sofa opposite the bed. He took a seat.

"Thanks!" She whispered in her hoarse voice, realising she had spent much of the night with her head down the toilet emptying her stomach contents. "How are you feeling?"

"Apart from a thumping headache, not too bad. I didn't get much sleep as most of my night was spent holding your hair out of the way." He managed a smile. "I am surprised that I did not suffer more. I have never been affected that much by alcohol."

"Lucky you! I always thought you were a teetotaller but you really let loose last night." Lois commented.

Clark went red. "In more ways than one. I am sorry for taking advantage of you last night."

She looked at him. "I think it was two-sided. But I am glad we did not end up doing something we would regret."

"Yes, I agree. I do not want our first time to be some drunken night of passion that we could not remember." Clark replied.

Lois felt her heart skip a beat. He was talking as though there was going to be a first time. She had expected him to brush it off as a drunken thing, never to be mentioned again.

"What do you mean, Clark? Do you want to take 'us' further if you see what I mean?" she asked bashfully.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "Do you?"

"You first?" she pushed him.

"Well, I think we cannot deny there is something going on between us. I have never felt an attraction to anyone, as I did last night. "

"Maybe it was the alcohol." Lois suggested.

"No, it was more than that. We were on fire last night. I have never experienced anything like that before, not even close."

"Even with Lana." She asked.

"No, this was on a total different level. I felt consumed with my feelings for you, as though nothing else in the world mattered in that moment. The question is – how do you feel?"

Lois smiled. "Ditto, I could not have summed up my feelings any better. So where do we take it from here?"

"Firstly, can I get back into bed with you? I am a little cold." He was only wearing his boxers.

"Ok…" she pulled back the bedclothes so he could climb in.

Clark paused before starting. " Right, Lo. I am going to tell you everything about me, as no doubt you have probably being wondering about my little mutterings of madness about being human."

Lois cuddled up to his chest, as he began.

"Ok, you are first person I have told because I wanted to. I have this overwhelming need for you to know the real Clark Kent. Ok…. I was born on another planet, light years away from this galaxy. My real name is Kal-el and my home-world was called Krypton. I was sent to Earth by my parents after it became certain that Krypton was verging on an apocalyptical civil war that would end up destroying it soon after it left. My ship landed in October 1989 during the first meteor shower in a field in Smallville. Martha and Jonathan Kent came across my ship and took me in as their own. It has not been the easiest 16 years for them or me, learning to deal with my differences and my acquired powers. I used to have superpowers including increased speed and strength as well as the ability to hear a barking dog from 10 miles away and to shoot fire from my eyes. Oh and I could also x-ray things."

Lois was listening intently. "Why are you talking about your powers in the past tense?"

"Since I was about 10 years old, I have wanted rid of my powers and longed to be normal like my family and friends. My powers have brought nothing but pain and suffering to those who know me. My mom lost her unborn baby a few years ago due to my powers. The last meteor shower was punishment because I had not begun my training to achieve my destiny. All of the damage caused to Smallville, including our farmhouse is as a direct result of me defying my Kryptonian father's wishes. He has stripped my powers from me and my dreams have come true, or at least that's what I thought…"

Lois looked up to his face, she could see how upset he was. "This is what you were talking about the other day?"

"Yes, it was. This trip has brought my feelings to the surface. If I had my powers I could sort this gang out in a matter of minutes, but now all I am is human with nothing special about me."

Lois looked at him. Some people spend their entire lives looking for a way to stand out... to be a person that anybody would call special. You are special, Clark… you always have been. And not because of the alien thing. I've known enough guys to know that you can be born on terra firma and be light-years from normal. You are special because of who you are and what you have done."

He looked down at her as she rested her head on his bare chest. "You are amazing." He kissed her gently but it soon escalated into the passion they had both experienced the previous night.

"What are we doing?" he whispered in between feverish kisses.

"Shut up, Clark. " she ordered as she climbed onto his lap.

Just then, there was a loud banging on the door. "Lois, are you in there?" She could hear Lucy giggling.

Lois sighed. "Will you take a rain-check? I will go and check what she wants. I would just get dressed as we are not going to get rid of her now."

"I will jump in the shower. If you do achieve the impossible and manage to get rid of her, why don't you join me?" He kissed her as he headed towards the bathroom. Once he was safely in there with the door locked; she let her sister in.

"Lucy, why aren't you at school?"

"I have a free period for the rest of the day and we are going to take advantage of the lovely sunny weather and spend the day down the lido. I can't wait to see Mr Hotness without his top on. Where is he?" Lucy peered around the small apartment.

"He is in the shower." Lois announced, hoping she could get rid of Lucy so she could join him. "Why don't we meet you down there?"

"No, I have a better idea. Get ready and tell Clark to meet us down there."

"Lucy, I will meet you down there. I have to have a shower too." Lois said, not listening to her sister.

"What is the point in having a shower if you are going to jump straight into the lake anyway?" Lucy argued. "You just can't keep away from your hunky boyfriend, can you?"

"Lucy, we will see you down there." An annoyed and impatient Lois bundled her sister out of the door.

She knocked on the bathroom door, but was disappointed when she could no longer hear the running water. The door opened but she could not see. She felt a hand pull her in and her lips were captured by Clark's. Again, their tongues were doing their frenzied dance, trying to gain dominance over each other.

Soon, they were staggering out of the bathroom, moving backwards towards the bed and once out of the steam, Lois realised Clark had a towel wrapped around his waist. She reached down to loosen it, but before she could there was a loud ring.

Lois moaned loudly. "Clark, do you think this is karma for me interrupting you and Lana? We had better answer it. It may be important."

"Hi Chloe." Lois announced as her cousin's call was put on speakerphone. "What are you doing up at 4am?"

There was a pause whilst Chloe yawned. "I have been up all night trying to get to the bottom of this puzzle. Anyway, I managed to trace the call that Lois took on her mobile yesterday and it was scrambled to try and hide its origin. Anyway I worked out it was originating from somewhere within a 15 mile of Interlaken. I am sorry I cannot be more precise, but I did get a rough idea of who we are dealing with. I was spot on the Italian Mafia connection. I believe the men you are dealing with are a break-off group, originating from Naples in the 1980's, who used their banking connections to gain a foothold in Switzerland. These are not like the gangsters you see on TV. These are highly regarded businessmen who have the money and influence to be taken very seriously. They are dangerous and in some respects, seem to be above the law."

"So, basically Lucy has the worst criminals on her tail. Great." Clark started to sound despondent for the first time.

"Seems like it." Chloe paused uncomfortably. "Lois, I don't want to be rude but can I have a word with Clark off speakerphone. It is not about Lucy, don't worry!"

Lois looked at Clark. "Of course you can. I need a shower anyway."

Clark smiled at Lois and signalled for her to have a seat on the bed. He left the phone on loud-speaker unknown to Chloe. "Right, Chloe. Go ahead."

Chloe spoke. "Ok, Clark. We have major problems. This gang mean business and they will kill at a moment's notice. Unconfirmed reports put rival gang deaths at 24 in the past 5 years and there have been 13 unexplained disappearances of people in the region, who may be attributed to this group. Even if you get the money, Lucy will still be killed along with you and Lois. You have one option!"

Lois was looking worried.

"Chloe, he won't agree. Defiance in Jor-el's eyes is like a cardinal sin that cannot be forgiven. Even if I do get my powers back, I will be pulled straight back to the Fortress to begin training. He does not value my human side or life on Earth. My family and friends are insignificant to him."

"Clark, I will go and see him via the caves. I will make sure he cannot refuse. With your powers, you could end this in a heartbeat. I am not willing to lose you, Lois or Lucy. I know this is about leading a normal life with Lana and being able to…." She paused.

Lois looked puzzled and pulled a strange face.

"Chloe, you can stop there before we both get embarrassed." He stuttered and went red. Clark looked across at Lois who nodded her support for this decision. "Ok I agree it is the only option; when are you planning to go?"

"I will go after dark at about 9pm as Lex's scientists have been snooping around during the day trying to find out what happened during the meteor shower."

"Chloe, thank you!" Clark replied.

"Look, I will go before Lois reappears. Hopefully you should be fully powered by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"You have got at least two hours to spare before she makes it out of the shower. " Clark joked trying to lighten the mood.

Lois shot him dagger looks, then grinned.

Chloe hung up.

"Lois, are you okay with this. You know this means any relationship we were going to embark on now is pointless. Tomorrow I will no longer be human."

She went over to him. "Clark, I don't care whether you are from Mars, I still want to be with you. I am falling for you, farmboy…. hard." She caressed his lips with hers.

Just then, there was another bang on the door. "What is taking you guys so long?" They could hear Lucy and some other girls giggling at the other side of the door.

Lois sighed. "We had better go down to the lake."

Clark kissed her, disappointed about the continuous disruptions and the obvious effect that his returning powers would have on his new fledgling relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lois, your sister gave us five minutes or she said she would come back for us." Clark struggled to get his words out thanks to Lois nibbling at his ear as she knelt behind him on the bed as he was trying to get his shoes on.

"Look, let's forget the beach. Bed sounds like so much more fun." She swung around so she was sitting on his lap.

"Lo, you are like a woman possessed and whilst I am not …." She caught his mouth with hers. "…complaining, we need to focus on the task at hand."

"Clark, you are killing me. I want you so bad." She moaned as she tried to kiss him again, but this time he stood up, taking her with him. He gently placed her down.

"Promise you when we get back, I will make it up to you." He tried to reason with her.

"You had better." She announced playfully.

Clark smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked down to the Strandbad where there was a large grass area, leading to a beach. They saw Lucy waving at them in the distance. Lois sighed. "Are you ready? She has three skimpily dressed friends with her, I see."

"I don't think I will ever be ready for Lucy. She is one spoilt brat who is so in love with herself she is unbelievable." Clark explained.

"I cannot believe she is my sister sometimes, but the sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we can get back to the hotel for some fun."

Clark leant over and kissed her gently. "I can't wait. We might as well spend my last night as a human having some fun." He seemed dejected suddenly.

On arriving, they noticed that there were two empty sun-loungers but separate. Lucy looked at Clark. "Why don't you have this one between Victoria and I? You have met, I believe as you have Gretchen. This is Emily."

Lois felt as though she was not there.

Lucy looked at her sister. "You have met them already, haven't you?"

"Yes, Lucy… I have. So I guess I am stuck on the end lounger, am I?"

Clark smiled at the girls and bent over and grabbed the sun-lounger and moved it on the end next to Lois. "I think I will put mine here."

Lucy was mad, but tried not to show it. "If that suits you."

"Yes, it does." He grabbed his towel and placed it on the chair for Lois. "There you go, hun…"

Lois took a seat. Clark took his top off without a second thought and then wished he hadn't . Lucy and her friends were gawking at him and almost drooling.

Clark sat down on the edge of Lois's lounger. "Can I put some sun tan cream on you?" he asked.

"Yes please." Lois replied.

Within seconds she could feel his large hands rubbing the cream into her back. "Clark…" she waited for him to move his head down so he could hear her. "If this is what you can do with your hands, I cannot wait for later."

After ten minutes, Clark had finished. "Look, Lo. I cannot take much more of this staring. They are watching our every move. Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah, it might help me cool down." She was bright red.

He got up and took her hand. "We are just going for a swim." He announced to the very disappointed looking ladies.

"It's freezing." Lois said as she stepped in.

Clark smiled, as he picked her up, walked ten meters further and threw her into the deeper water.

Lois surfaced. "I will get you back for that." She smiled as she went underwater, but she felt herself being stopped. She looked up to see Clark staring at her. They surfaced together in an embrace. He plunged his lips onto hers.

They were getting carried away when someone suddenly came up next to them. "Lois, I will race you to the lido. I think you cheated the other day." Lucy announced as she treaded water next to them.

"Lucy, can't we you see we are busy." Lois replied.

"God, I never thought you would be one of those girls who dumps her friends and family the moment they meet someone." Her sister snapped back.

Lois lost it. "Lucy, can I have a word with you? We will be back in a moment, Clark." She swam to shore following her sister and marched her off to the corner of the lido.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lois asked Lucy in a calm but stern voice.

"I am trying to protect you, Lo. You have obviously thrown yourself into this relationship with Clark because you feel you are going to be left on the shelf. You are 19 years old. There are men out there who will really want to be with you."

Lois smirked in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Lucy?"

"We can all see that you are into Clark, but he is not into you. He does not want to be with you. Maybe he is just with you because he feels sorry for him. Chloe told me last year in Smallville that Clark would never see past Lana Lang. He is on the rebound and I do not want you to get hurt."

Something about what Lucy said, prayed on her doubts. The very mention of Lana's name was enough to send shivers of insecurity right through her. After all, he had pined after Lana for most of his life and why had that changed in a matter of 48 hours. The doubts were starting to grow…

Lucy continued twisting the knife. "If I did not know any better, I would say he is sleeping with you to make Lana jealous. I saw the way he was with that Jason guy when I visited last year and it looked like he wanted to punch his lights out when he was with Lana. After all Clark is like every other red blooded human. Sis, you are just his bit of fun on the side. Just accept it."

Lois reacted the only way she knew how and bolted back to the hotel, her head swamped with overwhelming confusion. This always happened when she got close to someone. Wes was the perfect example. She dated him, thought they were happy with one another until she found him in bed with his now wife. That had blown her trust of men right out of the water, but with Clark, she thought it was different.

Lucy arrived back at the sun loungers where Clark was waiting for Lois. "Where is she?"

"She stormed off back to the apartment. She said something about being unsure about her feelings for you." Lucy explained calmly.

Clark started to feel his blood pressure rise. "Lucy, what did you say to her?"

"I just told her some home truths about how it was obvious that you were not into her, like she was you. She is acting a bit desperate and if you ask me, I have done you a favour."

"You are pathetic, Lucy." He announced in front of all of her friends. "You are supposed to be her sister and all you come across as is a spoilt brat who kicks off if she does get what she wants."

Lucy was red. "You dare talk to me like that."

Just then, Clark's cell rang with the familiar ringtone, signalling it was Chloe. "I have to take this call." He went in his back to retrieve the phone, but before he could Lucy reached in the bag and threw the phone into the lake.

Clark glared at her. "What did you do that for?"

Lucy fired back. "Because you dare talk to me like that. Go back to Lois and I hope you are happy. She will never settle for you."

Clark realised it was pointless retrieving the cell as it had gone into a deep part of the lake. He needed to get back to Lois, so he grabbed his top and towel and headed off without continuing his exchange with Lucy.

On arriving back at the apartment, he tried the door but it was locked. "Lois, please open the door. I need to talk to you about what Lucy said."

"Go away, Clark." She shouted at the door, obvious by the breaking of her voice, that she had been crying.

"Lois, I will just be sitting outside until you let me in."

After about 20 mins he heard the door unlock. He got up and tried it and this time it opened. He walked into the bedroom to find Lois lying on the bed with her back to the door. She was sobbing.

"Lo, can we talk?" he said on the bed and started to talk. "Right, Lucy told me what she said to you and what she said could not be any further from the truth. I did not come to Switzerland with any idea that something was going to happen between us, but ever since we flew out of Metropolis I have had these little nervous feelings in my stomach when I was talking to you. As I was still getting used to being human, at first I thought it was something to do with that, but then I noticed a pattern forming. When we started to play act as a couple, I felt sparks between us – the glances, the little touches – and then I felt myself getting lost in our first kiss. I brushed it off at first but then I started to realise I wasn't acting. I was developing feelings…. no let me put that another way I think my feelings were already there and were starting to surface. For some reason, I was in denial about my true feelings for you and it was not until last night, that the alcohol smashed down the last of my barriers. I wanted so much to be with you last night but my secret stopped me. "

Lois rolled over to look at him. "Go on…" he croaked.

"Lo, I have been with Lana for the past 3 years, and obsessed with her long before that. But strangely enough I never ever came close to telling her my secret. I have been with you for little over 48 hours and I have opened my heart to you. I cannot compare you to Lana because there is no comparison. I want you to know me completely and with no secrets. You are the one…. I know even now after 2 days that you always will be. I love you…."

Lois pulled herself up until she was sitting against the headboard next to Clark. She looked into his eyes for what looked like an eternity.

"You meant every word…. didn't you?" She asked, her face showing no emotion.

"Yes… I love you, Lo." He repeated as he cupped her cheek and chin with his large hand, pulling it around so he could access her lips. At first, he brushed them with his, "Can I keep my earlier promise that I made?"

Lois looked at him, and shuffled down the bed so she was lying down. She signalled for him to do the same.

Clark shifted himself so he was lying on top of her. He kissed her gently at first, but soon his kiss become more intense. He allowed his hand to trail down her side.

Lois felt the caress of his hand on her soft skin, and move her hands around so she could start to take his tee shirt off. His continued touch was setting her whole body on fire and she was having trouble coordinating her movements; her frustration becoming more evident. Clark realised this and knelt up to take his top off. Soon, every other article of clothing followed, in between the lustful assaults on each others lips.

"I love you, Clark." She announced, giving Clark the signal to continue. She didn't want these feelings to end… ever…

Meanwhile back in Smallville. "Chloe, what are you here so early for? It's only 8am." Martha yawned as she answered the door.

"You aren't sleeping well are you?" Chloe looked concerned. "Is Jonathan here? I need to speak to you both urgently. We have major problems."

Chloe could see the deep looks of worry on Clark's parents faces after she told them about her two very unwelcome discoveries.

"Have you told Lois and Clark about this yet? How did they take it?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the third problem. Their cell is not responding. It must have got damaged as even when it is not switched on or is out of area, I should still be getting a GPS signal from it. But I cannot get anything"

Martha looked at her husband. "Looks like we will have to go for Plan C!"


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was the first one to wake up after her little nap. She stretched over to the bedside table for a drink of the water and in the process managed to wake Clark up.

Clark looked over at her. "How long have we been asleep?"

"About two hours. I think we may have overdone it. " She smirked.

"Could be… Not that I am moaning about it?" he smiled. "I'm regretting asking for my powers back. Shall I call Chloe and ask her not to bother?"

Lois smiled at him. "We both know that is not what you want. You need your powers back. They are part of you."

Clark's expression suddenly turned serious. "Oh no…I cannot believe I forgot to take precautions. I never did make it to the pub the other night. Do you think we will be ok? I am sorry"

She grinned. "If I remember there were two of us involved and don't worry I am on the pill. I only said what I did the other night to apply the brakes."

"Oh that's ok then." He calmed down. "I don't think we would be ready for a baby yet. We should maybe wait a few months."

Lois laughed out loud. "Try a decade or so, and you have a deal."

"Anyway, it is almost four, so are we going to go out for some dinner and discuss our next move in dealing with your crazy sister. I think we need to bring her down a peg or two when we get rid of this death threat against her." Clark suggested.

Lois looked at her cell. "Actually she texted an hour ago and has asked if we can go out and meet her new boyfriend, Max. She wants to show him off, no doubt. I think we should go and show her that she cannot break us up."

Clark suddenly remembered. "We have another problem. My cell is broken because Lucy had a meltdown when I told her to grow up and she threw it into the lake. I am just hoping that Chloe can find a way of securing a line on your cell instead."

"Chloe will manage to sort something. Lucy is definitely losing the plot. I feel sorry for her new boyfriend; he does not know what he has let himself in for. Anyway I don't want to miss this one tonight. Oh god, it is a black tie affair."

"I guess we had better go shopping before they shut. I saw a suit hire place on the main street and I am sure we can find a dress somewhere. You would good in a bin bag." He kissed her.

"Nice of you to say but I think dad's gold card will allow me to invest in something a little bit more upmarket than a garbage bag." She smiled, as she snuggled back down. "I think the shops are open until 6pm, if you want to…"

He interrupted her. "I would love to Lois, but we have to meet Lucy at 7pm and you will be an hour in the shower. Let's save it until tonight."

"Ok, if we must." She replied as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I will be ready in 10 minutes."

They managed to make it to the shops by half five. "Right, do you want to head to the suit hire place and I will go and find a dress."

"Ok." He leant over and kissed her. "I will see you back here in about 30 minutes."

Lois remembered a dress she had seen when shopping with the General but put it out of her mind as she never thought she would get to wear it. Within 20 minutes, she had left the shop, her father's credit card over $500 lighter. She convinced herself it was worth it as she needed to impress Clark, if he was going to go along with her plan.

Clark was waiting for her, carrying a suit bag and what looked like a new pair of shoes. "Did you manage to get one?"

"Yes…" she smiled excitedly.

"Can I have a look?" he asked curiously.

"No, you will have to wait until we get back to the apartment. We had better hurry as we have to be back in town in just over an hour. I would have kept her waiting but this restaurant is one of the hardest in town to get a reservation at so we have to be there spot on 7."

Lois finally appeared from the bathroom with 10 minutes to spare.

Clark turned around to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen standing in front of him; the crimson dress accentuated her figure perfectly, clinging to all of the right places. "God, you look absolutely stunning. I'm speechless…"

Lois could see the genuine sentiment on his face as he stood looking at her in amazement. She went all red with the attention. "You don't look too bad yourself." She walked past him to get her bag and as she did, she felt his breath in her ear, as he whispered. "I could fall in love with you all over again, Lo."

She turned around and kissed him hard. She moaned as she continued her passionate assault on his lips. "I can't wait for later. You won't be disappointed."

Clark managed to untangle himself from his lips, albeit reluctantly. "I can't wait either." He replied.

They made to the restaurant with one minute to spare. "We are meeting Lucy Lane, here. "

"Yes, she is at Mr Schneider's table." The Maitre' D spoke perfect English. "He is expecting you. I will show you to your table." He led them across to the table.

Lois recognised him immediately but tried not to react but Clark felt her tense up. Luckily Max was too caught up with her sister to see her reaction. "Clark, that's the man who kidnapped me. But we need to stay calm. Please don't react. Pretend I have not let on." She whispered quickly in his ear as they followed the Maitre D to the table.

"Mr Schneider, your guests are here."

The familiar man got up and turned around, giving Lois a knowing glance. Clark was finding it very difficult not to punch the man, but in front of all of these guests it would be counter-productive. It was clear that he was well respected.

Max extended his hand. "Mr Kent…"

"Mr Schneider… nice to meet you." Clark shook his hand firmly.

Max then turned his attention to Lois. "You must be Lucy's sister. I have heard so much about you although I must admit she was a little understated in her description of you. You look absolutely amazing in that dress." He was almost drooling making Clark and Lois both uncomfortable but unable to react.

Lucy was becoming impatient as she was left sitting at the table. They soon joined her. "Hi Lo. So you are out of your mood, are you? Why did you storm off?"

Lois remained calm. " I think it is just the jet-lag. I have been in bed all afternoon and finally feel my normal self again." She explained.

"I bet you have been looking after her, Clark." Lucy sneered, the jealousy obvious in her face.

"Shall we sit down and order." Max replied trying to break up the one-upmanship between Lois and Lucy.

"Yes, good idea." Lucy sat down and picked up the drinks menu. She clicked her fingers at the waitress. "I want a bottle of your finest champagne."

"Yes, madam." The waitress almost bowed and left.

Lois was trying to not give the game away to Lucy but it was difficult, even more so with the admiring glances that Max was giving her.

"So Lucy, how did you two meet?" Clark asked to try and get some insight into the latest development when Max left the table to answer a call.

"We just kept bumping into each other in town." Lucy explained. "And then one day, Max decided to ask me out. He is a real catch and one of the most eligible bachelors in town."

"So what does he do to make him so eligible?." Lois asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"He works as some type of trouble shooter for different organisations in the area. It makes big bucks." Lucy gloated.

Lois decided to delve further. "He seems very confident of himself ; cocky in some respects."

"That's because he has lots to be cocky about. Anyway Lois, I meant to ask you; when are you going to let Clark off his leash. He was much more confident in Smallville. What has happened to you, Clark?"

"I fell in love." Clark smiled at Lois. "And what's this about being on leash. I think you will find it is called wanting to be with someone constantly when you are crazy about them." He fired back.

Lucy looked so angry. "What's so special about Lois?"

"She is the most caring and loyal person I have ever come across and would never trample on other people's feelings." he announced, making it clear who he was comparing Lois to. "She would not take someone's generosity and throw it back in their face."

"Is that a dig at me?" she raised her voice.

"Maybe… but then again, what have you got to feel guilty about?" Clark pretended to ponder.

Max rejoined them in the middle of their spat. "What's up here?"

Lucy got up and stormed off. "I am just going to powder my nose."

Max's expression changed. "Ok, Lois, let's get down to business and Clark, in case Lois has not told you, I am the one you need to answer to. Please don't create a scene. I have many friends in this restaurant who not be impressed by any bad behaviour on your part. Right, when will you fulfil your end of the bargain?"

Clark glared at him. "Lex is still trying to convince the Board of LexCorp that he needs $10 million for a new project. You have to understand that it is a lot of money and it takes time."

"You have four more days – Saturday at midday is the deadline, otherwise Lucy will not be arguing with you any longer." Max said with a chilling calm…

Lucy returned. "Are we going to eat now?"

Back in Metropolis, Chloe pulled up at the airport drop off point. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No, but we need to try. We will do anything to protect our son and if it means going to Switzerland, then so be it." Jonathan announced as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk.

"Thank you Chloe. We will call when we land in Zurich." Martha smiled as they headed into the terminal building.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, do you fancy hitting the nightclubs?" Lucy asked hopefully after they had finished their meals. "It is only 10pm and it would be a shame to miss out."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. This had been the worst meal she had ever had to endure, and not only because she had to pretend to get on with her kidnapper. Her relationship with her sister was going way past the point of no return and there was one nagging doubt in her head that would not go away. She needed to run her suspicions by Clark as this would change everything.

Clark managed a smile. "I think we will give it a miss."

"God, you two are turning into an old married couple. Remind me to get you a few pairs of comfy slippers for you in the morning."

"I will get this." Clark picked up the bill and took some notes out of his wallet. The price was very extortionate but he did not want Max paying for it.

But Max beat him to it and put his gold card down for the waitress to take payment. Clark got up. "Shall we go, Lois? We will see you both around." He stated in a matter of fact manner, whilst putting down the money for their half of the bill as he left so Max did not have the chance to refuse it.

Lois and Clark walked back to the apartment. "Sorry you had to put up with Lucy for three hours."

"Lo, you can choose your friends but not your family. I don't know if anything will stop your sister being so self-centred."

"I have an idea to run past you when we get back." Lois suggested.

Lois threw her bag on the bed and pulled off her heels. "I cannot wait to get out of these."  
Clark gave her his mischievous and flirtly smile. "I will help you if you want. We might as well have some fun for the rest of the week. Let's face it Lucy is not in any danger."

"So, you could see it as well, could you?" Lois rolled her eyes. "I thought you would think I was crazy when I suggested it."

"Lois, your sister cannot act and it is so obvious that she is working with Max to embezzle $10 million out of Lex. She has always acted as though it is her right to have money from him and I think the $50,000 she stole was just the tip of the iceberg. Sit down a moment.. there is something I need to say."

"If indeed, your sister is not in any danger, it makes my decision to have powers returned more of a grey area. " Clark explained. "I am going to turn down my powers as it is not fair to you and our relationship if I get them back. I cannot imagine not being able to express our feelings for one another on an intimate level. If I had to choose being close to you or having my powers back, I know exactly which ones I would choose."

"Can you give me five minutes, Lo? I am going to ring Chloe from the call box down the street and let her know about my change of heart."

Lois looked at him. "I am not going to let you do that for me. I have realised that your destiny is clearly greater than us both. I know deep down you realise that, but your judgement is now clouded by the step up in our relationship. Clear your mind, Clark. Imagine we are not together. What would you decide?"

Clark looked at her. "I cannot decide my future based on an untruth. We are together now and nothing will change that. I have always made choices based on what is better for the majority; I have never taken anything for myself until now. I am not willing to give up what we have."

"Maybe you don't have to. Hear me out. I don't think we need to change our relationship if you get your powers back. The two hours we were together this afternoon told me that you would never hurt me. When your powers come back, let's take it slow and see where we end up. I will be with you regardless of what we can or cannot do. I love you, Clark."

"I cannot take the risk, Lo." Clark admitted honestly. "I am going to call, Chloe."

But Lois has other ideas! She pulled him down on top of her, hoping she could distract him long enough to convince that phoning Chloe was a bad idea.

Clark did not put up a fight…

The sun streaming in the window woke Clark up at 6am. He looked across at Lois who was still fast asleep. Suddenly it hit him… He was meant to contact Chloe to stop her seeing Jor-el, but it was too late or at least he had thought it was. He tried to use his super-speed around the room, but there was nothing. He tried his x-ray vision…. again nothing.

Lois started to stir. "Clark… what time is it?"

"It's 6. Are they back?" she asked when she realised what Clark was doing. "Did Chloe do her job?"

"No, they're not back."

She panicked. "You phoned her during the night, didn't you. I thought I had managed to distract you."

"So that is why you were so enthusiastic last night? Anyway, I promise that I didn't call her as I only woke up a few minutes ago myself. Jor-el may have refused. He is not the easiest artificial intelligence to convince." He explained.

"I think we had better ring Chloe to find out what is going on." Lois suggested with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes, we should. We will wait until later." He said as he climbed back into the bed. " Although we could call her now unless you want to distract me again."

A few hours later, Clark and Lois decided to head for breakfast in town before they rang Chloe. They went to a small café on the main street and hoped they would not bump into Lucy as they had not yet decided how to deal with the situation.

"So what are we going to do?" Lois asked.

"I think we need to have it out with your sister in private and tell her a few home truths. She needs to be told she is treading a dangerous path."

"What about Max?" she queried.

"I am not sure on that front. Why don't we see how Lucy reacts to our accusations before deciding. He may still be dangerous and we do need to make him pay for what he did to you. If I get my powers back I will make sure he gets payback." Clark suggested.

Lois smiled. "Does this mean that you have decided to accept them if Jor-el offers?"

He held her hand. "Yes, I admit that I am lost without them, much as I would be without you by my side."

"Well I am not going anywhere." She smiled before leaning over to give him a passionate kiss. It was not long before they were both getting carried away.

Clark was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder and the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and turned around. "Clark… Lois."

"What are you doing here?" Clark jumped up and hugged his dad. Lois did the same with Martha.

"Who is watching?" Jonathan asked. "Do we need to be careful?" He whispered in his son's ear.

"No, the coast is clear." Lois replied.

"So what was with the devouring session?" Jonathan asked in a puzzled tone, making Clark go red at the question.

Lois took a deep breath. "We have to act in case Lucy or any of her friends are around."

His parents sat down. "Well, we may have some news on that front. Well three bits of news which could make this situation more complicated than we ever could imagine?"

Clark and Lois listened to what they had to say…


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan was unsettled. "Can we go back to our hotel room to discuss as it is important that we are not overheard or disturbed?"

"Where are you staying?" Lois asked.

"At the Hotel Post, just around the corner from here." Martha explained.

Clark and Lois called the waitress over to pay, then they all headed back to the hotel room.

"This is nice." Lois commented as they entered the rather big hotel suite. "Our room is tiny compared to this."

Jonathan looked at Martha and knew they had to deal with this in two stages – one with both and Lois present and then one with only Clark. The last thing they wanted to do was to betray Clark's secret.

Martha smiled at Clark as he took a seat opposite his parents at the table. "You look so different, Clark. Has Lois been styling you? It suits you."

Lois laughed. "No, Martha. This is not my doing. Clark decided he fancied a change. Anyway it is great to see you both.

"So, what has happened?" Clark asked.

"Ok, we decided to come as it seems Chloe lost contact with you and we had to tell you what she found out about Lucy and the people we are dealing with here."

His father continued. "Lois, it seems your sister is in on this plan to extract money from Lex. I know you will be shocked to hear this, but Chloe is 100% sure about this. She managed to tap into some email between the main perpetrator and Lucy. He is called Max Schneider and he also goes by the name Klaus Meyer."

Lois interrupted. "Jonathan, we guessed that was the case and we actually had dinner with Max and Lucy last night. She introduced him as her new boyfriend and it was pretty obvious that she is all part of the extortion attempt. Anyway doesn't that make this easier as it means she is not in any trouble if we don't get the money."

Martha's expression changed. "That is the problem, Lois. Chloe found more emails that indicated that Max is double crossing her and will stop at nothing to get his hands on the money. I think her life is in danger, as are yours and Clarks."

Lois sat back and looked at Clark. "Oh god! We are back at square one. So the question is – what can we do about it?"

Martha grimaced. "Lois, I hate to ask you but could you show me where the drugstore is, as I think I have a migraine coming on with the jetlag."

Clark smiled at Lois knowingly. They both knew there would be some tactic to split them up so Jonathan could talk to his son without revealing his secret to her.

Lois got up. "Of course, I will. It is just down the other side of the mainstreet or even better, come back to our apartment, as I have some stronger ones."

Martha nodded and they left for the five minute walk.

"I am surprised to see you and Clark on speaking terms. How are you managing to get on so well?" Martha asked.

"We have talked everything through and have come to an understanding, so to speak." Lois smiled.

"This is a beautiful place. I almost wish that we could just be visiting on holiday rather than having to deal with this complicated situation." Martha commented.

Lois felt guilty. "I am so sorry my sister has bought so much heartache for you both. Her behaviour is unforgivable and is just getting worse. I don't know why I am risking our lives to help her. "

"Lois, you know that you don't have a choice. She is still your flesh and blood, although sometimes it is difficult to see how you are related."

They arrived at the apartment. Lois grabbed a drink out of fridge and gave it to Martha, signalling for her to take a seat on the sofa.

"I will go and get your tablet." Lois suggested.

"Lois, there is no need. I think the headache is subsiding and I don't like to take anything unless I need to."

"So, what can we do about Lucy?" Lois pondered rhetorically.

"We will come up with a plan. Chloe is still working on it. I just worry about Clark and you getting hurt in all this. You are both so vulnerable." Martha suddenly became upset.

Lois made a snap decision. "Martha, I am going to lay all of my cards on the table, as I think this situation is too serious to tiptoe around."

Martha was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Lois took a deep breath. "I know about Clark' powers and origins. Since we arrived here, he has told me everything about Krypton, his arrival on Earth and how you saved him." She waited for Martha's angry and shocked reaction to her admission but it never came.

Martha grabbed Lois's hand. "Honey, he must really trust you to tell you. He has never told anyone else willingly, even Lana."

"Can I just ask why he does not have his powers back?" Lois asked concerned.

"Well… that is the third piece of news that Jonathan is breaking to Clark now…."

Jonathan started his news. " Clark, we have a major problem. Chloe cannot get anywhere near the caves. Lex has moved a whole group of scientists in to the caves to find out what happened during the meteor shower. They are there 24/7 along with enough security to rival Fort Knox."

"Oh great. This is the worst time for this to happen. I have tried calling out to Jor-el but there is just silence." Clark explained. "How are we supposed to tackle this situation without the help of my powers?"

Jonathan did not try to hide his concern. "I am worried too, son… but I am glad we have come over to help. We need to try stalling tactics as Chloe has an idea that could work. In the next few days, your mom and I are going to try and run interference. As far as Mr Schneider and Lucy are concerned we do not know the real reason why you are here and think you have eloped with Lois."

"Eloped?" Clark almost spat out his mouthful of coffee. "Do you think anyone is going to fall for that as the reason why you have turned up here?"

"That depends how convincing you and Lois can be? You looked awfully convincing before, I must say. Now all you have to do is pretend that you have had a massive row with us and we are demanding you return to Smallville with us."

"Ok… that should be interesting. I always thought that I would happy without my powers but the last few days have made me realise otherwise. " Clark admitted.

"So what changed your mind?"

"Lois did…. Don't be mad but I have told her everything about me. "

Jonathan's expression showed his anger. "Why did you ever think that you be a good idea?"

"Lois can be trusted. She understands me and always has, and more importantly she still treats me as if I am normal." Clark fired back at his father. "I am over 18 years and it was my decision."

Martha and Lois walked right in to the middle of the heated conversation. "Martha, have you heard this?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, I have …. Clark, why don't you take Lois down to the hotel restaurant for some lunch? I will deal with this." Martha pushed him on the shoulder as she ushered them towards the door.

"Jonathan, have a seat and calm down." She announced after Clark and Lois have left. "You and I both know that Lois can be trusted with this. She will never betray Clark. There is something very special about her."

"Martha, this is not about Lois. This is about Clark telling people about his secret. He has told someone who he spends most of his time arguing with. Who will he tell next? What really worries me is that he tells Lana as I think she will run to Lex with it if she finds out."

"To be honest, I don't know how Clark would have kept it from Lois as she would have found out anyway. And the point you make about Lana actually reassures me. Clark has chased and obsessed after Lana for years but why has he not told her? He chose not to… that's why. Something made him make a conscious decision to tell Lois and I have a feeling he cares about her more than we could imagine."

"Let's see how the next day or so play out. I think things will become clearer." Martha explained.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark and Lois had just ordered lunch. "Do you think we made a mistake by telling them? " he asked.

"Well, your mom was fine about it. It seems like your dad was a totally different story."

"Mom will talk him around. She has that amazing ability that all women have – getting the man around to their way of thinking." He kissed the end of her nose.

"So are you saying I have coerced you recently?" She asked with a mischievous look.

He smiled back. "I must say there was plenty of coercion going on earlier at the apartment."

"I knew you would say that."

Martha noticed Clark and Lois cuddling in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. He had his arm draped around her shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was looking at Lois with a look she had never seen her son give anyone before….complete and utter devotion.

"My god, have you seen the way he looks at her? " Martha exclaimed as she put her arm out to stop Jonathan's approach. "There has been a seismic shift in their relationship, Jonathan. "

"But, they left Smallville three days ago as almost friends, now they are besotted with each other. How does that happen?"

"I don't know how, but it has. He never looked at Lana like that. This is the real deal, Jonathan and I think we should go with it. It had to happen at some point and I knew deep down that Lois would be the one. No-one can get under his skin like she can and no-one can kick his butt like she does. Lois risked her life to save us and would do the same again without question." Martha explained proudly.

"I know you're right, Martha, but it is still hard to accept our boy is growing up so fast and turning into a man. I have spent so long worrying about how he would cope in the adult world, but do you realise how stupid that sounds when he saves people's lives on a daily basis. I know it's time that we let him make his own decisions and mistakes. "

"You know what… I think you need to tell Clark what you have just told me. He needs a father-son talk because at the moment, he thinks you are disappointed with him about his decision to tell Lois about his true heritage. Why don't you see if he wants to go for a drink? I will see if Lois fancies a look around the shops this afternoon."

"I think that could be a good idea, then I can put the next stage of our charade into action." Jonathan explained.

Clark saw his parents coming around the corner into the restaurant and instinctively moved away from Lois so they would not realise what was happening.

"My parents are here." He pointed out.

Martha smiled. "Hi guys. Can we join you?"

Clark looked nervously at his father because as much as he hated to admit it, he always wanted his approval. "Of course. We have just ordered salads, do you want something?"

"No, we will just have a coffee. They feed you too much on these plane journeys. " His dad commented trying to lighten the atmosphere.

His father took a seat. "Clark, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink this afternoon. Let's get some beers in, since you are legal and able to enjoy alcohol now."

"While the boys are doing that, would you like to go shopping, Lois." Martha asked. "You can show me around this beautiful town."

"Yes, I would love that. " Lois replied sincerely.

The waitress brought their food and drinks over.

"So, how did you manage to leave the farm?" Lois asked.

"To be honest, it was better to leave anyway." Martha explained. "Jonathan was getting stressed so we just left the project manager from the insurance company to get on with it. Hopefully the farmhouse will be rebuilt by the time we get back. Anyway apart from our odd trip interstate, this is the first time we have been to Europe together. It seems very romantic here." She added, digging for a confession.

"Romantic! We haven't noticed as we have been so busy trying to deal with the unfolding situation. Maybe I could bring Lana here sometime." Clark knew before he had finished his sentence that he had overdone it with his protestations. He noticed Lois tense up at the very mention of her name.

"Something tells me, you won't be going out with Lana anytime soon, if ever." Jonathan announced to his puzzled son.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked curious where that comment had come from.

"Chloe told us you had had another fight before you flew here. I just thought that would be the end of it, since you never do anything other than fight." Martha explained.

"You're right, mom. I think I can finally accepted that she is not the one for me." Clark said whilst coyly shooting glances at Lois.

"For now, all you need to worry about is continuing your charade with Lois and pretending that we think you have eloped." Jonathan added.

"Eloped?!" Lois replied. "Where did that one come from?"

"I did not get a chance to explain." Clark explained the situation.

Martha finished her coffee. "Lois, are you ready to hit the town?"

"Yes, definitely." She got up and leant over and kissed Clark on the lips, glad that they now had this fabricated engagement story to protect their real feelings for one another. She knew she could not go long hiding their secret but until she had a chance to discuss the matter with Clark, she would keep up the pretence.

Clark and Jonathan were left looking at one another. "Ok, son. I want to talk about what happened before."

He became all defensive. "It was just a kiss. You want us to pretend to be in love, so that is what we are doing."

Jonathan smiled at his son. "Well, I was talking about my attitude to your secret reveal but you are obviously thinking about something else."

"No, I meant the same thing as you. I am just hoping Lana does not hear I have been kissing another woman or that could be the final nail in the coffin of our relationship." Clark tried to get his father off the scent.

His father smiled "You are sure about wanting your powers back?"

"I do have a few reservations. I am worried about how it will affect my ability to live a normal life… I mean I am giving up the chance to have a normal human relationship, get married and hopefully have children at some point. But on the other side of the coin, I miss being able to sort out men like Max Schneider in a matter of minutes. This situation has me worried. They have already shown their willingness to hurt people when they kidnapped Lois."

His father smiled. "I know what you mean, Clark. But we will sort this with or without your powers. Once this is over, I think the General needs to hear a few home truths about his daughter. She does not want to listen to anyone else. "

"I think you may be right, dad."

"Clark, anyway I need to say something to you. I am so proud that you came to help Lois without a moment's thought. I never say this enough… but I love you, son." Jonathan hugged him.

"Thanks, dad. That means so much coming from you. All I have ever wanted to do was to make you proud. I love you too." Clark was emotional.

Suddenly Clark clocked Lucy walking up the street with Gretchen. "Isn't this girl ever in school?" He groaned. "Dad, go with me on this one."

Clark stood up, his face red with anger, almost knocking the chair over in the process. "I don't care whether you believe me. I am going to be with her whether you agree or not."

Jonathan glared at him. "No, son! You are going to be on that flight tomorrow even if I have to drag you on to it myself. "

"Make me…" Clark shouted as he walked off.


End file.
